


Special Delivery

by killerweasel



Series: A Favor [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie gets a surprise in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal is still a softie when it comes to Charlie.

Title: Special Delivery  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia_  
Characters: Hannibal Chau, Charlie Kelly  
Word Count: 923  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie gets a surprise in the mail.

Charlie burst into Hannibal’s office, wildly waving a package around. “Hannibal! Look what I got in the mail.”

Hannibal raised a hand in the air, making Charlie skid to a halt. “Go wait outside for five minutes, Charlie. I need to finish this up.” A groan came from in front of Hannibal and when Charlie leaned to the right, he could see one of Hannibal’s minions on the floor with blood streaming from his nose. “You really don’t want to be here right now.”

Charlie backed out of the room as quickly as he could, closing the door behind him. He winced at some of the sounds he heard coming from inside. While he waited for Hannibal, he carefully opened the package. A huge grin spread across his face as he pulled out a DVD case. The artwork on the sleeve was almost a perfect match for the playbills he’d made ages ago for a musical he’d written. There was also a note in the package. Charlie stared at the writing for a few minutes. Some of the words he could make out and others made his head hurt. He sighed.

The door opened and Hannibal stepped out, wiping his crimson-splattered fingers off on a piece of cloth. When his hands were clean, he pulled out his phone. “Fang, I need someone to come and deal with what’s left of Andre. Make sure he’s left where the others can see so no one else even thinks about stealing from me again.” He hung up, sighed, and then focused on Charlie. “So what’s got you all excited?”

“Could you read this for me? I know it came from my friend Mac, but...” He trailed off, making a face. “He doesn’t write like I do.”

Hannibal took the letter from Charlie. “This is one of those guys you used to hang out with back in Philadelphia, right? The guy who wouldn’t wear shirts with sleeves unless he had to?”

“That’s him.”

He cleared his throat. “‘Hey Charlie! How are things on the other side of the world? Frank has come up with all kinds of plans to help improve the bar or make us all rich, but they don’t quite seem to work out. This was dropped off for you a while ago and I totally forgot about it until I moved some papers last week and found it again. Someone in the audience recorded ‘The Nightman Cometh’ all sneaky-like and thought you should have a copy since you made it. I stuck it in the player and it worked fine. I was awesome as the Nightman. You can really see how great my moves were and those cat eyes looked fantastic. Oh. Everyone says ‘Hi’. Mac’”

“Awesome!” Charlie ran his hand over the front of the DVD case. “I was there, but I didn’t get to see it from the audience, you know? I wrote the whole thing myself. The music, the plots, the songs, that was all me. Well, Dennis helped with one song, but the rest were mine. Do you think we could watch it? I’ll get some snacks.”

Hannibal had absolutely no idea what happened in the musical and part of him wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. “Okay. We’ll go to my screening room and watch it. I’ve got a few hours before I need to meet with some people. No popcorn. You’re still forbidden from using the microwave.”

\---

Hannibal bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched Charlie’s musical. He was fairly certain the production was supposed to be serious and not the bizarre, sex-filled comedy it was turning out to be. Charlie pointed out all of his friends and his ex-boss/possible father. Hannibal was actually impressed by how much work Charlie had put into the whole thing.

When they reached the big finale, Charlie went very quiet. Hannibal knew what the answer would be and still flinched when Charlie’s proposal was rejected. He reached out and set his hand on Charlie’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “That’s rough, Charlie.”

Charlie shrugged. “It could have been worse. At least the audience really seemed to enjoy it. What did you think?”

Hannibal rubbed his chin. “I don’t usually watch musicals, so I don’t have much to compare it to, but I thought it was very unique and very you. I’m impressed you wrote something like that, with all the songs and everything, even if it was just to propose to some chick.” The smile on Charlie’s face at the praise made up for all the unpleasantness Hannibal had needed to deal with earlier.

“Thanks! I’ve been thinking about writing another one.” Charlie got to his feet, picking up all the wrappers from the candy he’d eaten. “How well can you sing, Hannibal?”

“You want to do another one, I’ll get you whatever you need- actors, singers, sets, costumes. However, and I will not budge on this, I will not be performing in front of anyone.” He tugged his glasses down just far enough for Charlie to see his eyes. “Keep me out of it.”

“Fine, but I think you’re really missing out on a great opportunity here.” Charlie waved at Hannibal before walking out the door.

Half an hour later, in the middle of a negotiation, Hannibal realized he’d been humming ‘The Dayman’ under his breath. After silently cursing Charlie for creating an earworm, he pinched the bridge of his nose. The damn thing would probably end up stuck in his head for the next week.


End file.
